princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elika
*Elika's mother |appearance= *Prince of Persia: Stories And Secrets *Prince of Persia (2008) *Epilogue *The Fallen King |voice actor = Kari Wahlgren (Prince of Persia)}} Elika is the deuteragonist in Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia: Epilogue. The princess of Ahura, Elika acts as a servant of Ormazd, god of light and a guardian of the Tree of Life. After Ahriman was released, Elika became leader of the Ahura and leads a resistance against the Dark God.Prince of Persia: The Fallen King Biography Early life Presumably born in the City of Light, Elika was the daughter of the Mourning King and his wife. Throughout her childhood, she pretended to not enjoy being a princess. In some nights, however, she would reveal her true nature to her mother, who'm often told stories to her.Prince of Persia: Stories And Secrets One night, she confronted her mother about a dream she had once. In the dream, night never ended and morning never came. Her mother reveals that she had the same dream. Elika asks her mother to talk about it and she obliges. She then tells her the tale of The Hunter, presumably for Elika to learn the importance of wisdom when story tales start becoming true. Prince of Persia (2008) Meeting the Prince While fleeing from the guards, Elika accidentally bumps into the Prince. However, wanting to allude her chasers, she leaves the Prince of himself and he follows. She is soon cornered by the guards and the Prince aids her in scaring them away. She questions the Prince on why he is following her and advises him to stay away from the kingdom. However, she is soon spotted again and leaves.Prince of Persia (2008) The Chase As Elika and the Prince are being chased, her pursuers collapse a bring and sends the Prince plummeting. She uses her magic to fly and save him from certain death, though the use of her magic drained her. The Prince then lifts her up and questions how she did that. She replies with she doesn't know. He assumes the magic she can utilize may be connected to why her pursuers chase her, but she assure that they're only trying to kill him. He questions why but Elika doesn't tell him. She eventually regains her strength and presses on towards the temple that resides at the center of the kingdom, in which she requested the Prince to help her reach. The Temple At the temple, the Prince questions why it is highly secured. She tells him the temple is a prison for Ahriman and requests that he aid her. When they reached the Tree of Life, she encounters her father. Her father destroys the Tree of Life, releasing Ahriman. They escape the collapsing temple barely. She explains the only way to stop him now is to reach the Fertile ground spread throughout the land and heal to give the Tree of Life the power to once again seal away Ahriman. The Prince then reluctantly agrees to help her. Prince of Persia: The Fallen King After Ahriman was released by the Prince, she became leader of the Ahura and leads a resistance against him. She also informed Prince of the legend surrounding the City of the New Dawn and their ability to summon Ormazd. She then sends him to the city to find a member of the city capable of doing so. References }} Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Characters